


Relief

by Anonymiss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymiss/pseuds/Anonymiss
Summary: Sometimes you realize you should just spit it out before you don't get the chance





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the worst at titles and I always use something bs so I can just post

Shortly after you'd all returned from that alternate reality-as weird as it was to say-there was a knock on your door before it slid open to reveal Coran. 

“Hey,” you greeted him with a smile.

“Yes, hello,” he leaned forward, peering around your room through the doorway. “I was just searching for a, um,” he straightened back up, clearing his throat and tugging on his jacket.

“Excellent work on the mission,” he finally said. You snorted.

“Thanks Coran,” you gave him a sideways grin. What was he up to? You pat the space on the bed next to you to have him come sit, which he quickly but awkwardly did. 

The two of you sat there in silence for a while. Coran was leaning on his knees and shaking his leg, as well as not looking at you. You also noticed his hands were shaking, which was enough to worry you.

“Coran, are you okay?” You placed your hand on his arm. He jumped away from the touch, causing you to pull your hand away.

“Yes! I mean, of course!” He looked to you and then back to the door before pointing at it with his thumb. “You know what, I should probably be going, ship repairs and all that. Sorry for bothering you!” He stood and started heading towards the exit. 

“Coran…” you said it like you knew he was full of shit, which stopped him dead.

He peeked at you over his shoulder as though hoping he could dart during the millisecond you blink. Finally he turned back around to face you, taking a deep breath. It took a moment for him to speak, clearly trying to find the words.

“I… am very glad you're safe,” he began. You didn't know what to say to that, but the tone of his voice made you nervous. He went on.

“When Voltron went through that… portal, everything dropped off the sensors. For a short while I had to consider the idea that everyone was… gone,” he walked back over and sat almost hip to hip next to you, which you noticed. “That was terrifying and I've never felt a greater relief than seeing you all return but,” he took another breath. “Seeing you again was the biggest relief of all.”

He was looking at you now and you still had no idea what to say. Was he confessing? Your heart was racing and you were trying not to grin like an idiot at the idea. 

“Are you… confessing?” You grinned now and Corans whole face exploded red.

“W-Well now let's not get hasty! I just wanted to let you know that you're clearly important to me and that I've been thinking about us a lot lately and what the future could hold!” 

He was rambling and when he stopped and turned to you you just had your eyebrow raised, still grinning. 

“Alright fine!” Coran held your hands in both of his, “I'm a messed up lovestruck fool! You've completely stolen my heart and the idea of anything happening to you during that mission filled me with fear and rage and regret that… regret that…” your cheeks were flushed now from his abrupt passion and Coran was finding it harder to speak when you looked at him like that. “...that I never told you I love you.”

You thought you were going to cry. You were so overwhelmed with emotion right now and Coran looked so _vulnerable_ that you worried if you tried to speak you'd start sobbing. You leaned forward to kiss him, but he stopped you.

“You don't have to if you don't-” he began and you cut him off.

“I love you too, you idiot,” you whispered and Coran was so surprised he jumped up and cheered, shattering the moment.

He reached over and grabbed your hand, pulling you up off the bed, twirling you and pulling you flush against him.

“My dear you have made me the happiest being in the universe today!” He put the arm that wasn't holding you in the air for dramatic effect. 

“Wow and we haven't even kissed yet,” you grinned and he stopped after hearing your words, bringing his hand down to pose under his chin.

“Is that an invitation?” Coran raised his eyebrow and leaned closer to you.

“Mmmmaybe,” you looked at the ceiling innocently. 

“Then there's no time to waste!” He spun you again before dipping you low to the ground and bringing your lips together. His mustache tickled you and you smiled into the kiss, which caused him to smile. When Coran pulled away he stopped to admire you before his whole face flushed, apparently now realizing everything that just happened. He quickly moved you to a standing position and cleared his throat.

“Well! Yes, very sorry for the excitement my dear I must be going now to… tune the… mequal gears…” those weren't a thing. He was backing up towards the door as he spoke and then turned to make a break for it, slamming right into the door. It slid open a moment later and he was gone. 

After a moment Corans head peeked back into your room. “...I love you,”

You covered your face in embarrassment for a moment, then slid them down over just your cheeks. “I love you too,” 

Coran let out what could only be described as the sound of an excited school girl before he ran off for real.


End file.
